


Preach

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake Dating, M/M, bi andrew s2 writers please im begging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: “I’m actually dating someone. A boy.” Andrew interjected.He wasn’t actually. He just wanted the constant planning of his life to stop for one second and blurted it out before he even knew what he was saying.“Oh? What’s his name? Do we know him?”“You wouldn’t, his family doesn’t run in the same circles.” Andrew said slightly panicked, hoping they could move on quickly.“Nonetheless, I still would like to know the name of the boy my son is dating.” His mom said, slightly crossed.Andrew quickly cycled through everyone he knew for someone plausible. Victor and Benji were out, obviously. Teddy would laugh at him if he told him. Kieran would go along with it, but he wassostraight that nobody would believe it. Shit. That left…“Felix. His name’s Felix.”
Relationships: Andrew Spencer/Felix Weston, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lovely Keiynan Lonsdale song of the same name!

Andrew had tuned out the sound of his parent’s voices. He was sitting at the dinner table, elbow propped up to rest his head on his hand, idly pushing around the food on his plate with a fork.

His mom and dad were discussing him like he wasn’t there again, like they often do. Currently, they were trying to figure out what rich pretty girls they wanted to introduce him to at the next fundraiser.

He frankly _had_ to ignore them talking because the other option was being infuriated that they treat him like some show pony.

Also, it was annoying that they constantly assumed he was straight.

He liked girls, like a lot. He had a crush on Mia for the first 16 years of his life before they settled into a great friendship that he would never give up now. But when he turned fifteen, he also realized that his eyes gravitated towards his basketball teammate’s broad shoulders and muscles in a way that was decidedly not straight. And watching Victor and Benji over the last year really helped him solidify that he was bi.

After Felix called him out during detention, he realized he had acted kind of shitty towards Victor. He got over his jealousy to apologize and they had gotten to be decent friends since. Especially since Mia ended up forgiving Victor eventually after the dance and they became one giant friend group and started seeing each other all the time. It didn’t hurt that Victor was really easy to talk to either. It was kind of natural that during boring parts of practice when their guards were down from exertion that Andrew mentioned he might like guys and being able to talk to someone who got it was really helpful.

“Well, he’s good friends with Mia Brooks. Maybe we should sit them together? Harold is the Dean, that could be a good connection.” His mom said, making notes on a tablet for potential seating arrangements for whatever uptight fundraiser he was being roped into next. 

Andrew tuned back in on hearing Mia’s name, and then sighed exasperatedly. He abandoned his fork to fall on the plate to the bewildered faces of his parents. His sigh must have been louder than he thought.

“Andrew. What’s gotten into you?” His dad said seriously, gently placing his fork down and refolding his napkin back on the table.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Nothing’s _gotten into me_. I just can’t believe that you’re making a list of potential girlfriends for me.”

“That’s a crass way to put it, we just want to introduce you to some nice girls since you’ve been single for so long. Also elbows off the table.” His mother said.

He automatically moved his elbows off the table and instead crossed them in front of his chest.

“What if I don’t want to be introduced to girls?” Andrew said before thinking.

“What are you saying?”

Well, he was in it now. His friends already knew, so parents were obviously the next step. Now was as good of time as any.

“Uh, I’m bi. I like guys too.”

“Oh, honey, I’m glad you told us.” His mother said standing up and pulling him up into a hug too.

His dad also came over and clapped him on the shoulder with a nod, probably in the most dad like acceptance Andrew could have thought of. They didn’t talk emotions much.

“I think Abigail’s son Ryan is out.” His mom said thoughtfully as they sat back down as she furiously started rearranging the seating chart again while his dad unfolded a newspaper and began to read.

“I’m actually dating someone. A boy.” Andrew interjected.

He wasn’t actually. He just wanted the constant planning of his life to stop for one second and blurted it out before he even knew what he was saying.

“Oh? What’s his name? Do we know him?”

“You wouldn’t, his family doesn’t run in the same circles.” Andrew said slightly panicked, hoping they could move on quickly.

“Nonetheless, I still would like to know the name of the boy my son is dating.” His mom said, slightly crossed.

Andrew quickly cycled through everyone he knew for someone plausible. Victor and Benji were out, obviously. Teddy would laugh at him if he told him. Kieran would go along with it, but he was _so_ straight that nobody would believe it. Shit. That left…

“Felix. His name’s Felix.”

\------------------------------------------------

“You _what_?!” Mia practically yelled, laughing.

They were hanging out in Brasstown one last time before school started back up again and Andrew decided he needed to tell one person about the fiasco end to dinner last week.

“God, Mia, could you possibly be any louder.” Andrew groaned, swirling his iced coffee.

“I’m sorry, this is just so funny. How are you going to tell your parents you aren’t actually dating Felix?” 

“I think I’m not going to.”

“What? They’re going to want to meet him eventually.”

“Yeah, they’ve already asked. But it feels so good to not have them constantly badgering me about fundraisers.” Andrew says and sighs, taking another sip of his drink.

“So what are you going to do about it then when they do meet Felix, which they _will_ eventually, and they see that you are very much _not_ dating?”

“I’m gonna ask him out.” Andrew said and then quickly hurried on when he saw Mia’s eye widen almost comically at that. “Not like for real! I’m going to see if he wants to fake date just for a little until my parents move on.”

“Andrew. That is a terrible idea. But I get it.” Mia said, grabbing his arm for a second, quirking her lips in a small half smile before pulling back.

“I’m glad to get such a blessing, really sets me at ease.” Andrew said sarcastically.

“I exist solely to support your bad ideas.” Mia said drily, before kicking him under the table.

Before Andrew could retaliate they were interrupted by Victor collapsing onto the bench next to Mia with a huff, taking a sip of her latte.

“Excuse me, ask much?” Mia rolled her eyes, playfully pushing him in the shoulder.

“Salazar, don’t remember sending you an invite to hang out with us.” Andrew said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted but glad to see Victor anyways.

“Well, if you want, I can take back the free coffees and leave you to it.” Victor responded grinning.

“Fine, you can stay for now.”

“Great! I’m on break so you’ll only have to put up with me for a little. What are we talking about?”

Mia and Andrew glanced at each other, Mia hiding her grin by taking another sip of her coffee.

“Uh. Well, just the new fundraiser my parents are having at the end of the month.” Which, if Felix agreed, he’d have a date to bring to throw his parents off.

“Sounds boring.”

“Tell me about it.”

\------------------------------------------------

Andrew leaned against Felix’s locker the next morning idly scrolling through insta while waiting for Felix to show up. He swore the kid got to school early because Felix was always in class before Andrew ever got there but apparently walking to school every morning with Victor has loosened him up a little because he was taking forever. This was a stupid plan anyways, why would Felix ever agree to it? Maybe Andrew should just take it as a sign and leave with his dignity still intact.

Andrew shifted his backpack impatiently, but just before he was about to give up Felix came running around the hallway corner. His hair was in complete disarray, and was he was wearing two different socks? Andrew didn’t realize that while he was taking in Felix, Felix was not looking where he was going and ran straight into him. Andrew instinctively reached out and grabbed Felix’s shoulders to steady him.

“Oh, Andrew! Hi!” Felix said slightly out of breath.

“Jesus, Felix.” Andrew said. Their eyes connected and he realized his hands were still on Felix’s shoulders. He swallowed quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets instead.

“So what can I do for you? Seeing that you’re at my locker. And you’re never at my locker.” Felix said, tilting his head, amused disbelief on his face.

“Uh, so well it’s a funny story– ” Andrew said, reaching a hand up to rub his neck nervously while Felix was shoving papers haphazardly into his locker.

“I need you to be my fake boyfriend to get my parents off my back.”

Felix shut the locker on his finger and yelped.

“Shit, are you ok?” Andrew asked, grabbing Felix’s hand to examine how bad it looked before Felix snatched his hand back.

“This isn’t about me – did you just ask me out?”

“I _fake_ asked you out. There’s a difference.”

“Ok.” Felix said with a nod right as the bell for first period rang. “I can’t be late! We’ll talk later!” Felix said while walking backwards.

“Wait, OK what Felix?” Andrew called after him, a little desperate to confirm what he thought Felix was saying.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you!” Felix yelled back. “For your parents!” He added on before turning and rushing around a corner to his class.

Andrew heard the final bell ring before realizing he was still staring at the spot Felix had disappeared. He only had one thought as he slid into his seat a few minutes late.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Kieran had decided to get into hacky sacks over summer, which is why for the _first_ lunch break of their junior year they were spending it trying to keep a piece of fabric filled with plastic beads in the air for more than five seconds.

It wasn’t the worst way to spend his break. It was still sweltering out, and only absolute losers afraid of the sun would stay inside the muggy school instead of taking the opportunity for fresh air. And it felt nice to be moving since basketball wasn’t going to start for a while.

Kieran wildly kicked the hacky sack towards Andrew, who just managed to block it from hitting the freshman at the tables behind him with his shoulder before managing to kick it towards the general direction of Teddy who kicked it back towards Kieran.

“We look so stupid.” Teddy said watching as Kieran ran to retrieve the hacky sack he completely missed despite Teddy’s good aim.

“We can’t look stupid. We’re cool. Bet 40 bucks that the JV kids are going to pick it up before homecoming.” Besides, Teddy was pretty good at it. They couldn’t look that dumb.

“You’re on.” Teddy said, raising his arm which Andrew briefly clasped to agree on it.

Kieran ran back with a grin on his face and tossed the ball towards Andrew.

“Andrew!”

He startled and kicked the ball directly at the noise. Which happened to of course be Felix who stopped in his tracks after getting a hacky sack kicked at him. 

“Your charity case is calling you.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Teddy. I’ll catch up with you guy’s later.” Andrew said to his friends while grabbing his backpack and throwing it over one shoulder.

“I’ve got to go find Holly anyways, she’ll be mad if I spend all of lunch with y’all.” Teddy said, turning in the opposite direction to find his girlfriend.

Andrew jogged over to where Felix had stopped awkwardly to not intrude.

“I want my sack back!” Kieran yelled after him way too loudly for a public space. Andrew ignored him, he’d return it in history, as he slowed to stop in front of Felix.

“Hey.”

“Hi, I think this is yours?” Felix said, handing him the hacky sack.

“Technically Kieran’s, sorry about that.” Andrew said, shoving it into his backpack.

“We need to talk about being fake boyfriends.”

Andrew blinked, then looked around to see if anyone was in listening distance. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own conversations.

“Yeah, ok. Just not here. Come on.” He grabbed Felix’s wrist and quickly led him back through a hallway and out another door to a courtyard that almost never had anyone in it for the lack of sun it got. He let go of Felix’s arm and slid onto the bench at the one round blue picnic table in this courtyard.

“I would have come without you kidnapping my arm you know.”

Andrew didn’t even realize that him practically dragging Felix away looked way more suspicious than them just talking together.

“Sorry?” He offered weakly.

Felix laughed and dug into his backpack, pulling out a piece of paper that he smoothed out on the edge of the table. How he could find anything in there was a wonder to Andrew, there were so many loose and crumpled papers shoved into it.

“Everybody knows that you need rules in any good fake relationship, so I have taken the liberty to start a draft.” Felix grinned and slid the piece of paper across the table.

“What are you talking about?” Andrew said skeptically while glancing down at the paper. In bright letters drawn in marker at the top Felix had written ‘Andrew and Felix’s Guide to Not Falling in Love’.

“Haven’t you seen any rom-coms? To all the Boys? Drive me Crazy? The Proposal?”

“Isn’t the point of those movies that they fall in love?”

“But they fall in love because they don’t _have_ any rules. Or they break them.”

Andrew glanced at the list again. It was really short.

“There’s only two rules on here?”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t think of anymore! The first rule is obviously no kissing because you can’t actually make out without being into each other, that’d be weird.” Of course Felix would think that kissing would be weird, instead of Andrew asking him to be his fake boyfriend. “And you’re popular and handsome and tall enough to come out unscathed if people find out this relationship is fake but _I’m_ not and it will tank any of the social standing I do have.”

“Sure, fine. Now that you’ve established we can’t have any fun, I’ve got some conditions myself.”

Andrew grabbed a pen from his backpack and started writing, shielding it from Felix who was trying to peak early.

“Rule number three: you have to attend games and parties with me. Nobody would believe us if we don’t actually hang out together.”

Felix managed to snatch the paper out of Andrew’s hands, completely ignoring his annoyed ‘Hey!’. And started scribbling himself.

“If I go to parties for you then we need a rule three-point-one. You have to protect me from sharpies. Don’t need a repeat of the stoplight party.”

Andrew felt a little bad about that. He had never properly apologized to Felix for encouraging his friends. And although he and Felix were friendly enough now, they still only saw each other when he was hanging out with Victor or Mia in which Felix usually was around somewhere. Kieran and Teddy on the other hand didn’t understand why Andrew would associate with him at all.

Andrew quickly cleared his throat of the guilt that had built up. He definitely wouldn’t let anyone bother Felix now, of course they didn’t need this rule. He ignored his subconscious that told him he didn’t defend Felix when Teddy called him a charity case ten minutes ago.

“How would it look if I let my boyfriend get bullied while I’m right there? That should be obvious.”

“Is it?” Felix said seriously, holding an almost awkwardly intense eye contact with Andrew before moving on. “I don’t get the point of four: no hooking up with other people?” Whatever mood existed in that second was gone, replaced with Felix’s normal sunny disposition. And Felix started chewing on the end of Andrew’s pen – gross.

“What would it look like for _my_ rep if you of all people cheated on me? Creeksecrets would know within a day if you hook up with someone.”

Felix tilted his head and smiled, taking the pen out of his mouth and scribbling something else on the sheet.

“Also, I have to add a five-point-one as well. I’m a delight with parents, and I know they’ll love me, but you have to make sure that they don’t try to meet my mom. And you also can’t meet her. Long story, I’ll tell ya sometime later.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Andrew said, and realized that he meant it. Something about how optimistically Felix approached the world made him want to know more, especially the things he’s closed off about since he’s almost always such an open book. 

“Now that we’re in agreement all is left is the good ‘ol John Hancock.”

“Felix what does that even mean.”

“Signature, it means signature.”

“Well why didn’t you just say that?”

“Where is your sense of fun now?” Felix said, while signing the bottom of the lined paper that was obviously just torn out of a notebook.

Andrew looked at Felix’s signature and started writing the beginning letters before he stopped suddenly and looked at Felix.

“Felix, I’m doing this to get my parents off my back for a bit. But I need to know what’s in it for you before I sign this _very_ official document. Are you sure we don’t need it notarized?” He said wryly. 

“Ha ha, very funny. A notary would break rule two obviously.” Felix said, completely missing the point.

“Answer the question.” Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

“Well if you insist. It sounded fun. Frankly to tell the truth, I’ve just been bored since Lake and I broke it off. And Victor is with Benji – which don’t get me wrong is great, but they make sure to include me in almost _too_ many things. There’s only so much of being a third wheel a guy can take, you know?”

Andrew didn’t know really. He’s always had friends to hang out even when someone started dating. But it didn’t seem like the time to mention that.

“Yeah.” He wrote his name right as first bell rang. 

"I can't believe you write in all caps." Felix teased as he put the paper (thankfully into a folder) into his backpack.

"God, shut it. It's easier to write." 

Felix stood up and held his hand out for Andrew.

“Well boyfriend? Ready to go cause a scandal in English?”

Andrew sighed and stood up, threading his fingers through Felix’s.

“This was your idea boyfriend, best you can do is feign up some enthusiasm.”

“You’re pushing it Weston.”

Felix only grinned and squeezed Andrew’s hand. 

\------------------------------------------------

Felix and Andrew’s Guide to Not Falling in Love

1) No kissing

2) No telling anyone it’s fake

3) Attend games and parties together

3.1) Protection from sharpies

4) No hooking up with anyone else

5) At least one family dinner w/ parents before fundraiser 

5.1) No meeting Felix’s mom

6) Ends after the fundraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji) for making the list into a picture!! I had the idea and then she did it for me bc my handwriting sucks lmao. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and i'm on [tumblr](https://benjislatteart.tumblr.com/) if that's your vibe!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I anticipate this having maybe 4/5 short chapters. Writing will happen sporadically, so subscribing would be the best way to get updates <3


End file.
